Na szerokie wody mnie weź
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: Ich królestwo. Jego królestwo. Już nie wieczne, już nie potężne, już nie bezpieczne. A wkrótce już nie ich, nie jego, lecz Heli. Tej, która niesie śmierć. Tej, której bije pokłony sam władca ognistych demonów, władca Muspelheim. Tej, która rodzi strach i zasiewa go w innych, nawet w nim, Lokim, synu Odyna.


_A/N: Zainspirowane pierwszym zwiastunem do Thor: Ragnarok (i Lokim na kanapie) oraz piosenką: Łukasz "Mrozu" Mróz - Szerokie wody, która mi się skojarzyła z Lokim i Thorem. Parę kwestii pochodzi z filmów, wszystko co rozpoznawalne należy do Marvela. Z dedykacją dla Drac i Ottiś._

 _Wspomniana piosenka - inspiracja:_

 _Wisiał cień nad jego dolą_  
 _On wył jak wilk nad własną zgubą_  
 _Chłód i blask - polarną zorzą_  
 _Oczy jej - zielenią zimną_  
 _Nie zawróci jej_  
 _Nie zawróci rzeki biegu, nie_  
 _Doskonale wie, nie miał nic prócz samej wiary w to_  
 _Że gdy spogląda w niebo, ktoś wysłucha jego... prośby_

 _Na szerokie wody mnie weź_  
 _jak woda tu wpłyń, wpłyń na mnie_  
 _Na szerokie wody mnie weź_  
 _winę mą zmyj, zgaś ranę_  
 _Bo igrałem z ogniem, z ogniem igrałem_  
 _Na szerokie wody mnie weź_  
 _wodą na młyn bądź dla mnie_

 _Stąpał po ruchomych piaskach_  
 _Przegapił swą ostatnią szansę_  
 _Ich serca to już inne miasta_  
 _Zgubiły dom ich dusze bratnie_  
 _Nie zastąpi jej_  
 _a ona nie zastąpi jego nikim też_  
 _Musieli przez to przejść_  
 _A może był im, był pisany sztorm_  
 _I wysłucha niebo_  
 _Zaniesionej dawno prośby_

 _Na szerokie wody mnie weź,_  
 _jak woda tu wpłyń, wpłyń na mnie_  
 _Na szerokie wody mnie weź_  
 _winę mą zmyj, zgaś ranę_  
 _Bo igrałem z ogniem, z ogniem igrałem_  
 _Na szerokie wody mnie weź_  
 _wodą na młyn bądź dla mnie_

 _Wpłyń na mnie i ugaś, ugaś_  
 _Mą ranę ugaś, ugaś_  
 _Bo igrałem z ogniem, z ogniem igrałem_  
 _igrałem z ogniem, z ogniem igrałem_

 _Ugaś mnie, o Panie!_  
 _jak woda wpłyń w mą ranę_  
 _Bo igrałem z ogniem, z ogniem igrałem_  
 _igrałem z ogniem, z ogniem igrałem_

* * *

Przez wieki złote królestwo, Asgard, było domem wojowników słońca. Przez wieki Asgard był potęgą strzegącą pokoju we Wszechświecie, w Dziewięciu Światach objętych ramionami Yggdrasila. Przez wieki wojownicy słońca sądzili, że ich dom, ich złote królestwo, będzie trwać zawsze — niczym nieśmiertelna gwiazda. Przez wieki wiara i nadzieja karmiły ich serca. Przez wieki. Aż do dziś. Tylko do dziś.  
Asgard. Dom. Wieczne królestwo otoczone morzem. _„_ _ _Ojcze! Ojcze!". „Tak, Loki?". „Czy ja i Thor możemy wejść na Bifrost?". „Cóż to za wymysł, Loki?". „Ojcze...". „Mów, prędko!". „Ojcze, chcemy zobaczyć morze. I oglądać w nim odbite gwiazdy". „O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, w waszej komnacie są okna?". „Ale… ale...". „Słucham cię, Srebrnousty". „Wygodniej byłoby spoglądać w dół, na morze niż w górę, do nieba! Szyje mniej by nas bolały, poza tym...". „Szyje by was mniej bolały, ach!". „A poza tym morze musi być wspaniałe...". „Jest. Jest wspaniałe, Loki. Lecz nie tak wspaniałe jak moi synowie. Jak Thor i ty, mały bajarzu". „Ojcze, ja tylko chciałem...". „Nie wejdziecie na Bifrost. Nie beze mnie". „Czy ty...". „Macie mnie mocno trzymać za ręce, zrozumiano?". „Tak, oj… tak, tatusiu!". „Dobrze, już, już, dobrze! Chodźmy po twojego brata". „A czy nie możesz przyciągnąć go tutaj czarami? Tak będzie szybciej, szybciej zobaczymy morze. Wiesz, jak długo Thor zakłada buty?". „Jesteś niemożliwy, synku". „Ale to prawda! Thor...". „Obaj jesteście".__  
Ich królestwo. Jego królestwo. Już nie wieczne, już nie potężne, już nie bezpieczne. A wkrótce już nie ich, nie jego, lecz Heli. Tej, która niesie śmierć. Tej, której bije pokłony sam władca ognistych demonów, władca Muspelheim. Tej, która rodzi strach i zasiewa go w innych, nawet w nim, Lokim, synu Odyna. „Igrasz z ogniem, synku". — Frigga, matka, którą na krótką straszliwą chwilę od siebie odrzucił, której teraz jego zielone oczy poszukują pośród gwiazd dalekiej Valhalli, zawsze tak mówiła. Zawsze wtedy, gdy jako mały chłopiec za bardzo oddawał się magii, gdy za bardzo psocił się ojcu i wszystkim wokół, gdy zatracał się w wojennym tańcu („Thor! Thor, zobacz! Zobacz, jak cię kiedyś będę bronił przed wrogiem, bracie!"), wypuszczając w powietrze, drewniane jeszcze, sztylety, jak gdyby były one jednymi z jego sokołów („Mamo! Mamo! Loki obiecał, że nauczy mnie rozmawiać z sokołami! Będziemy je wypuszczać w świat, mamo! Będziemy podziwiać ich lot, patrzeć, jak przecinają morze, a potem będziemy… Usiądziemy na dachu i będziemy tam na nie czekać. Wiesz, mamo, one przyniosą nam wieści z innych światów! Loki tak powiedział"). „Igrasz z ogniem, synku". — Frigga zawsze tak mówiła, nawet wtedy, gdy już nie był małym chłopcem. Nie. Zwłaszcza wtedy.

„Igrasz ze śmiercią, synu Laufeya. Ale tym razem jej nie oszukasz". — Głos Heli, bogini piekła, które dotąd im, Asgardczykom, było obce, wciąż dźwięczy złowieszczo w umyśle Lokiego. Wiedźma, nazwała go synem Laufeya, jak gdyby tak miała wyglądać prawda. Tak, on też tak siebie nazywa, czasem, tylko czasem, gdy jest zmuszony grać lub gdy ćwiczy na sobie swój talent. _„_ _ _Thor, żałuj, że cię z nami nie było! Nasz kochany czarodziej zdołał oszukać samego Heimdalla!". „Heimdalla nie można oszukać, Sif". „Loki mógł. Och, Thor, powiedz: nie jesteś pod wrażeniem? My jesteśmy!". „Jestem. Na kopyta Sleipnira, oczywiście, że jestem! Mój mały sprytny lis. Chodź, lisku, niechże cię twój niedźwiedź wyściska!".__ Lecz to już koniec.  
„Koniec zabawy" — tak zdecydował Loki, tak myślał, gdy patrzył na Helę, przeklętą psychopatkę chcącą zniszczyć świat, jego świat. Jego dom. Koniec. Zabawa była przednia, kiedy udawało mu się napsuć krwi Thorowi („Ojcze, ojcze! Loki zjadł winogrona i popił je mlekiem! Błagam, ojcze, powiedz, że nic mu nie będzie. Że nie skręcą mu się kiszki!"), Odynowi („Gdzie moja przepaska na oko, do licha?! Loki! Synku!"), całej asgardzkiej śmietance, jeszcze lepiej bawił się, igrając z podwładnymi Thanosa, choć samego Thanosa nie wspomina najlepiej. _„_ _ _Loki… Czy to prawda, co przekazali Strażnicy?". „Którzy tym razem?". „Galaktyki. Czy to prawda?". „Czy jest prawdą... co, bracie?". „Czy prawdą jest, że wtedy… wtedy, gdy byłeś w Nowym Jorku, a z tobą Chitauri… Gdy rzuciłeś się z Bifrostu i trafiłeś… Thanos cię katował. Prawda? Przez niego miałeś niebieskie oczy, pamiętam! Ale to nie wszystko, prawda? Bracie, wiem, że nie chciałeś, znam cię. Znam cię. A Gamora zna Thanosa, ona przekazała Fury'emu, co Thanos potrafi uczynić tym, którzy mu się sprzeciwią, u których wyczuje oszustwo. Jakie cierpienie im zadaje, jakie tortury ich czekają. Loki… Loki, bracie. Braciszku...". „Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Thor". „Loki...". „Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, przykro mi". „Tobie jest przykro? Tobie? To my, my wszyscy wierzyliśmy, że ty… Przepraszam, Loki. Słyszysz? Loki?". „Odpuść, bracie". „Nie, nigdy ci nie odpuszczę, a ty nie odpuszczaj mnie. Będzie dobrze, Loki. Przysięgam! Przysięgam, że skrzywdzę tych, którzy skrzywdzili ciebie". „I co? Popełnicie z Odynem seppuku?". „Przestań, bracie, przestań żartować z własnego bólu".__ Miło było psocić się Asgardowi, jeszcze milej sługom Thanosa, a najmilej… O tak, zabicie Laufeya było najlepszą zabawą. Wcale nie dlatego, że Laufey miał czelność okazać się jego ojcem, nie, nie do końca, Loki teraz wie, że musiał sprawdzić, sprawdzić kim jest, kim się czuje, za kim by poszedł, musiał sprawdzić, czy poznana prawda cokolwiek zmienia. Zabił Laufeya, mógłby go zabijać w nieskończoność, byleby Odyn był bezpieczny, byleby Odyn wiedział. Zabił Laufeya, a więc kochał Odyna. Kocha, przecież nie przestał.  
„Prawda niczego nie zmieniła" — myślał nie tak dawno Loki, kiedy patrzył na Helę, na zniszczony Asgard, zniszczony tron, tron Odyna. Prawda nie była wcale taka najgorsza, dzięki niej wiele zrozumiał, dzięki niej jeszcze bardziej ceni Asgard, ceni bliskich, jeszcze bardziej ich kocha. Dzięki prawdzie? A może dzięki Heli i wizji upadku? Hela niszczy Asgard, a gdy Loki patrzy z oddali, z krawędzi Asgardu przy wielkim morzu („Loki, Loki, popatrz! Ile gwiazd pływa w morzu!". „Uważaj, Thor i trzymaj mocno rękę ojca. Nie chcę, żebyś spadł do morza". „Nie spadnę, Loki. Martw się o siebie, moje chucherko". „Nie jestem chuchrem". „Nie, nie jesteś. Jesteś moim piórkiem, więc uważaj, żeby nie zdmuchnął cię wiatr". „Nie jestem piórkiem, Thor!". „Przecież wiem. Jesteś moim elfem, Loki, małym, smukłym, pięknym elfem i nie pozwolę cię nikomu porwać, nawet wiatrowi! Chodź, będę cię trzymał za rękę... Ojcze, proszę, chcę trzymać Lokiego!") na królestwo, dom w ruinie, widmo utraty, dopiero wtedy w pełni sobie uświadamia, ile to wszystko dla niego znaczy.  
„Synu Odyna" — tak odpowiedział tej czarnej zmorze, kiedy powtórzyła mu, uparła się, że jest synem Laufeya. — „Czy mam posłać po drzewo rodowe?". Śmiech bogini śmierci w ogóle nie przypominał śmiechu, był równie szorstki jak ona sama, równie okrutny, bolesny — Loki był dziwnie przekonany, że śmiech musi Helę boleć, że musi ją boleć każde wypowiedziane słowo, wycharczane, wywarczane, wydarte. Hela jest bólem. Koniec zabawy. „Uroczy z ciebie robaczek" — odpowiedziała. — „Thanos miał rację".  
Thanos? Thanos i Hela? Okrucieństwo i śmierć? Idealne połączenie. Ale nie dla niego, nie dla Asgardu.

„Boisz się?" — drwiła bogini. — „Och, marnotrawny synu Odyna...". Myliła się. Wiedźma się myliła. Tak, długiego czasu potrzebował, by zrozumieć, że ojcem jest ten, który wychowuje, chociaż… Przecież Odyn w pewnym sensie dał mu życie, tak, Laufey mógł go sobie spłodzić, ale to Odyn, syn Bora uratował Lokiego od śmierci. Dał mu szansę, dał mu imię, dał mu dom. Dał mu serce i zasady. A on, Loki, to wszystko złamał. W imię czego?  
„Nie bój się" — mówiła Hela, udając słodką. — „Nie bój. Wezmę cię do siebie. Dam to, czego od zawsze pragniesz: armię, władzę, wieczną chwałę… Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, czarny książę, jeśli będziesz grzeczny...". „Dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie skorzystam". „Och, Loki. Nie chcesz? Nie chcesz trafić pod opiekę Heli i Thanosa? Stać się ich drogim, słodkim pasierbem?". „Cóż… nie". „Powinieneś być z nami" — zaczęła warczeć, jej spojrzenie stało się lodowate, upiornie lodowate, nawet Laufey nie miał takiego. — „Jesteś potworem, Loki. A potwory powinny trzymać się razem".  
„Mój brat nie jest potworem!". Thor. Thor zawsze zjawiał się znienacka. Dawniej Lokiego to irytowało, psuło mu plany, jednak w tamtym momencie odetchnął z ulgą, miał ochotę dziękować losowi za to, że go do końca nie opuścił. Gdy Thor się zjawiał, Loki odzyskiwał nadzieję — tak było dawniej i tak będzie zawsze. „Proszę. Kogo my tu mamy… Thor Gromowładny! Zdradź go" — syczała Hela wprost do ucha Lokiego. — „Zdradź go, póki możesz". Loki spojrzał wówczas na brata. Pamięta doskonale tamto Thorowe spojrzenie pełne gromów. „Nadejdzie dzień, gdy jeden z was stanie na straży pokoju..." — Odyn miał rację, ten dzień właśnie nadszedł. Nie. Nie. Tym razem Thor nie był wściekły, a zdruzgotany. „O jedno zmartwychwstanie za dużo" — pomyślał Loki. Wiedział, że przesadził, że zawiódł: Thora, matkę, cały Asgard. Oszukał wszystkich, podając się za Wszechojca, samego zaś Wszechojca… Na dziadka Bora, jeśli jakimś cudem zdołają wydostać się z tych ruin, muszą odnaleźć Odyna. Oszukał ich, oszukał Thora, tym razem niewybaczalnie („Kocham Thora. Bardziej niż wy wszyscy"), nie był w stanie obronić własnego królestwa, własnego domu. „Jeden z was stanie na straży pokoju" — mówił Odyn. Loki nie mógł się poddać. Asgardczycy, wojownicy słońca, walczą do ostatniej kropli krwi, musiał, chciał być posłuszny swoim więzom. „Miałeś rację, ojcze" — myślał. — „Stanę na straży pokoju". Jeszcze raz spojrzał na brata. „Razem z Thorem. Bo widzisz, ojcze… nieco się pomyliłeś. A może i nie? W końcu ty sam powiedziałeś, że obaj z bratem jesteśmy urodzonymi władcami".  
„Pośpiesz się, robaczku" — warknęła Hela. „Nie. To ty się stąd pośpiesz!" — Loki także warknął, odwzajemniając lodowate spojrzenie i wbił sztylet w brzuch Heli. A potem rozpętało się jeszcze gorsze piekło. „Lepiej nic nie mów" — rzucił Thor, zaraz po tym, gdy Hela zniszczyła jego ukochany młot. „Nic nie mów" — powtórzył Lokiemu, kiedy dosięgnął ich ogień Heli.

Wiedźma. Wysłała Thora… gdzieś, we Wszechświat, nie wiadomo gdzie. Jego też chciała się pozbyć, jednak Loki w porę użył magii. Zniknął. A właściwie ukrył się na obrzeżach Asgardu, gdzie zamęt jeszcze nie doszedł. Jednak w końcu dojdzie — ognie Heli podpełzają coraz bliżej. A on? Cóż czyni król Asgardu, cóż czyni uzurpator? Zamiast pomóc Sif i całej reszcie wciąż tylko stoi i patrzy. Nie może, znów stracił wiarę w siebie. Jedyne na co go teraz stać, to tkwienie przy brzegu morza i wzdychanie godne ostatniego sentymentalnego… Musi. Heimdall go zastąpi. Loki poprosi. Loki musi odnaleźć Thora. Thora i Odyna. Ale najpierw Thora, bez niego nie widzi sensu. _„_ _ _Thor, braciszku. Jesteś synonimem sensu, naprawdę". „Wiem, co to jest syn, ale co to jest ten onim? Mamo, o czym mówi Loki?". „Skarbie, twój braciszek po prostu powiedział, że jesteś dla niego całym światem".__  
„Tylko gdzie ty jesteś, Thor?" — pyta cicho, skupiając się na ruchu fal. — „Gdzie jesteś?". Nagle wydaje mu się, że słyszy głos Friggi. Jak to możliwe? „Arena" — szepcze matka, niewidzialna dla jego oczu. — „Grandmaster". Loki nie dowierza. Jak? „Pośpiesz się, synku. Nie igraj z ogniem". Loki uśmiecha się szeroko.  
Dobrze wie, gdzie jest arena, w końcu zna cały Wszechświat. Bez trudu namierza też Grandmastera i — również bez trudu, wciąż jest w formie — przekonuje go do tego, by pomógł Thorowi. Hulk też pomoże, Loki nie wątpi.  
Thor wchodzi na arenę. Loki siedzi na kanapie, tej samej, na której zasiadł Grandmaster, jednak Thor nie może go zobaczyć. Nikt nie może. Tylko czary i spryt pozostały Lokiemu, tylko dzięki nim może uratować brata. Thor rozpromienia się na widok Hulka. „To mój kolega z pracy!" — krzyczy wesoło, a Loki nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Cały Thor. Radosny za nich obu („Loki, bracie, mógłbyś się częściej uśmiechać. Uwielbiam twój śmiech, wiesz?"). Oby tylko plan się powiódł. Loki patrzy wyczekująco, bardziej blady niż zwykle, w oczach ma wypisaną troskę. „Thor, nie zrób nic głupiego, proszę". Jego brat rozgląda się po zebranym wokół tłumie. Patrzy na Grandmastera, patrzy na… Lokiego. To niemożliwe, ale jednak. Zupełnie jakby Thor go wyczuł, jakby byli bliźniakami albo chociaż rodzonymi braćmi. Są. Są rodzonymi braćmi, bo jest między nimi zrodzona więź. Potężna, potężniejsza od magii Lokiego i czegokolwiek innego. Czy Thor go widzi? Tego Loki nie wie. Ale czuje, że tak — zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Thor spogląda wprost na niego, a potem się uśmiecha tym swoim uśmiechem zrozumienia. Thor nic nie mówi, nie wykrzykuje, po prostu patrzy, w oczach ma iskry. Loki zna ten rodzaj Thorowego spojrzenia, wie, że Thor daje mu znać, że czeka, że jest gotów, że jak zwykle mu ufa.  
Wkrótce Loki staje z bratem twarzą w twarz. Dostrzega w oczach Thora upragnioną aprobatę, czuje ją, gdy Thor kładzie dłoń na jego szyi, gdy szepcze: „Wiedziałem, że nie zdradzisz", gdy mówi głośniej: „W końcu zrozumiałeś". A potem Thor wybucha tą swoją dziką, orzeźwiającą radością i krzyczy na całą arenę: „Kocham cię, bracie".  
Wtedy Loki zaczyna cieszyć się razem z nim. „Będzie dobrze" — myśli. — „Jeszcze ujrzymy chwałę Asgardu, Thor. Jeszcze staniemy nad morzem i policzymy wszystkie gwiazdy. Zobaczysz, bracie".


End file.
